


Itsy bitsy Spider

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, itsy bitsy spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: Why is is the Itsy Bitsy Spider playing in Stark/Avengers Tower? On repeat.Alternative October 2 of 31





	Itsy bitsy Spider

Spider (Marvel)

_Itsy bitsy spider went up the waterspout._

_Down came the rain_

_and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sunshine_

_and dried up all the rain_

_and itsy bitsy spider climbed up the spout again._

     “Why is the Itsy Bitsy Spider playing in my tower on repeat?” Tony asked appearing in Jane's lab, where Jane and Darcy were both looking into a tank about the size of large dog cage.

     “I’m amazed you aren’t asking why they are staring into a disturbingly large glass tank while this specific song is playing.” Bruce said walking into the lab and stopping beside him.

     “For a giant eight legged very poisonous crawly thing he’s actually kind of cute.” Jane said smiling down into the tank.

     “Do you think Nat will want **her** as a pet?” Darcy asked, “I mean it is a giant spider, and she’s sort of a spider. Her name is Black Widow.”

     Bruce and Tony looked at each other and back to the astrophysicist and her assistant, then back to each other. Both men gulped slightly before slowly backing their way out of the lab, just as Natasha came through a vent into the lab with Clint.

     “What are you going to name her Nat?” Clint asked with child like glee, before the doors closed behind Tony and Bruce.


End file.
